


L'Amour de la Glace

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mentor Severus Snape, One Shot, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Une sortie scolaire est prévue par l'école scolaire d'Harry. Dudley refuse de si rendre, car c'est une sortie patinoire. Arabella Figgs, la voisine, ne peut pas garder le gamin et les Dursley n'en veulent pas pendant cette journée où ils seront avec leur fils. Ils payent la sortie. Quand Harry arrive à la patinoire avec deux heures d'avance, un patineur s'entraîne. Quand l'homme remarque l'enfant, il lui demande de le rejoindre. L'homme lui apprend beaucoup. Harry est heureux, même s'il sait qu'il ne reviendra jamais à la patinoire. Depuis ce jour, il rêve de revoir cet homme ténébreux, pour patiner à nouveau avec lui.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	L'Amour de la Glace

**Author's Note:**

> Défi d'Eden2356 n°327

Un petit garçon de sept ans traversait la rue tout seul, comme un grand. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, il était toujours seul. Il était habillé de vêtements bien trop grands pour lui. Ils auraient été plus adaptés pour vêtir un éléphanteau. Il avait des cheveux noirs indomptable et des yeux verts intenses, de la nuance de l'émeraude, cachés derrière d'horribles lunettes rondes. Il avait aussi, dissimulée sous sa touffe de cheveux, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le haut du front.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de la sortie scolaire. Son cousin Dudley ne voulait pas y aller alors il était resté avec Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon. Ils allaient faire une journée en famille. Ils ne voulaient pas de lui. Ils avaient été très réticents à payer le ticket pour la patinoire mais comme Mme Figgs n'était pas disponible pour la journée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix pour être débarrassé de leur neveu _anormal_.

Alors le petit garçon, Harry de son prénom, allait tout seul à la patinoire avec l'argent pour son ticket en poche. Il n'avait jamais fait de patinoire. Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Il savait juste où aller. Et ce qu'il savait aussi, c'était que cette journée serait la meilleure journée de sa vie. Dudley ne serait pas là pour l'ennuyer et il n'aurait pas à faire les corvées pour son oncle et sa tante puisqu'ils rentreraient très tard. Il avait toute sa journée de libre.

Il entra dans le bâtiment et alla voir la dame qui s'occupait des entrées et de fournir les patins. Elle était très gentille et avait un beau sourire. Elle l'aida à mettre ses patins et le guida vers la patinoire. Il y avait très peu de personnes à cette heure si matinale. Et Harry avait deux heures d'avance par rapport à tous ses camarades d'école.

Il y avait un homme tout vêtu de noir qui patinait déjà. Harry l'observa avec des yeux émerveillés. Il allait vite. Il tournait, fonçait, glissait, tournoyait, faisait des pirouettes avec tellement de grâce et d'aisance qu'il en était pendant un temps immobile. Puis, il avança à petit pas pour rejoindre la plateforme glacée tout en veillant à ne pas tomber. Il avait un peu froid avec son simple sweat-shirt bien trop grand pour lui mais il était trop content par cette journée de liberté pour vraiment s'en soucier.

Il posa le pied sur la glace et ... glissa. Il tomba à terre et se cogna la tête contre le sol gelé. Il était tout étourdi. Il sentit qu'on le redressait doucement et qu'on tâtait sa tête douloureuse. Les gestes étaient fermes, précis, mais doux. Et la personne avait une voix grave et rassurante. C'était l'homme qui patinait comme un dieu un peu plus tôt.

Il était grand. Il devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Des cheveux noirs qui encadraient un visage cireux et un nez crochu. Ses yeux étaient deux billes d'un noir profond. Il avait les sourcils froncés. L'homme était inquiet pour lui. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Harry apprécia le moment.

« Tout va bien, petit ? » demanda l'homme aux yeux onyx.

xXxXxXx

Severus Snape patinait sur la glace. Il avait toujours aimé faire cela. Il se sentait d'une certaine manière un peu plus proche de Lily, celle qui avait été pendant très longtemps sa meilleure amie et qui, six ans auparavant, avait donné sa vie pour sauver son fils, Harry Potter. Il avait longtemps pleuré la perte de sa belle rousse mais avec le temps, il avait repris ses activités favorites qu'il partageait avec elle avec nostalgie. Cela lui permettait de la garder d'une certaine manière auprès de lui.

Alors il patinait aussi souvent que possible. La plupart du temps, il le faisait dans le monde moldu parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses élèves le voient faire sur le lac noir durant ses périodes de temps libre entre ses heures de cours. Il allait y patiner seulement les soirs d'hiver quand la couche de glace y était suffisamment solide.

Il vit un petit garçon étrangement vêtu mettre pied sur la patinoire. Il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il tomba à la renverse et heurta violemment la glace. Cela avait fait un bruit sourd. Le Maître des Potions fit une légère grimace et approcha rapidement de l'enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans et s'arrêta dans un petit dérapage. Il se mit à genou à coté de lui et s'assura qu'il allait bien. En l'examinant, il vit qu'il s'était fait une sérieuse bosse sur l'arrière de sa tête.

« Tout va bien, petit ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Je ... crois, » répondit l'enfant en portant une main à sa tête.

Il gémit de douleur.

« Tu t'es fait une sacrée petite bosse sur la tête, » dit Severus. « Tu as des bourdonnements dans les oreilles ? La nausée ? La vue trouble ? »

« Trouble ? » fit le petit.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il demandait.

« Est-ce que tu vois flou ? »

« Non, ça va. »

Severus se redressa et l'aida à se remettre droit sur ses patins. Il avait l'équilibre plus que précaire. Cela lui rappelait ses jeunes années où Mme Evans lui apprenait à patiner avec Lily.

« C'est la première fois que tu fais du patin à glace ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement curieux.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Le petit garçon releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Severus se figea quelques instants en voyant les yeux émeraudes si semblables à ceux de sa meilleure amie. Il sentit l'enfant s'écarter légèrement apeuré.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir fixé ainsi, » s'excusa-t-il en se penchant un peu et en posant une main douce sur son épaule. « C'est juste que tes yeux m'ont fait penser à une amie que j'ai perdu il y a longtemps. »

« Je suis désolé de vous faire de la peine, monsieur. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, » répondit le serpentard avec un petit sourire. « Tu veux que je t'apprenne à patiner ? »

« Je veux bien, » sourit l'enfant.

Il expliqua patiemment au jeune garçon comment mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber et l'aida à faire ses premiers pas sur la glace, le tenant par le bras tout du long.

« Comment tu t'appelles, petit ? » demanda-t-il au bout de cinq minutes.

« Je m'appelle Harry, monsieur. »

« Appelle-moi Severus, » sourit-il. « Au fait, tu es tout seul ? Où sont tes parents ? »

« Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais un an. »

« Oh ... Je suis désolé. Et tu n'as pas quelqu'un pour te surveiller ? »

« Non. Mon oncle et ma tante sont avec mon cousin. Mais il y a la sortie scolaire. Toute la classe vient ici. Ils seront bientôt là. Alors je ne serai pas tout seul. »

« Hmmm. »

Voyant qu'il commençait à être plus à l'aise, Severus relâcha le bras du garçon et continua à patiner à coté de lui. Et il continua à discuter.

« Tu aimes l'école ? »

« Oui ! J'adore apprendre ! Mes matières préférées sont l'histoire et les calculs. J'aime aussi beaucoup lire. Il y a plein de secrets qui se cachent dans les livres. »

« C'est vrai, » rit doucement le serpentard. « Et tu as des amis ? »

« Non. Mon cousin veut pas que je me fasse des amis. Il frappe les autres s'ils viennent me parler. »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que personne n'a le droit de jouer avec moi. Pas sans lui. Et j'aime pas jouer avec lui. Ca fait toujours très mal. Alors je me cache et je suis toujours tout seul. »

« Et personne ne punit ton cousin ? »

« Les maîtresses ont essayé mais mon oncle m'a puni juste après et a donné une glace à Dudley. Alors je ne vais plus voir les maîtresses. C'est pire après. Je préfère rester caché et lire. »

Le Maître des Potions pinça les lèvres. Encore un orphelin malmené par sa famille. Hélas, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour ce petit Moldu. Il retint un soupir et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit pour ramener un sourire sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes lire, Harry ? »

« Oh ! J'aime bien les contes de fées et les histoires magiques ! » répondit Harry avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

Et il écouta avec un petit sourire l'enfant lui parler de magie selon le point de vue moldu. Il dut le rattraper quelques fois pour l'empêcher de tomber et de se faire trop mal. Et il lui donna encore quelques conseils pour améliorer ses mouvements et son équilibre. Au bout d'une bonne heure, alors que des parents amenaient leurs enfants, il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge digitale de la salle. Il devait rentrer à Poudlard pour préparer ses cours de l'après-midi.

Il s'arrêta et se mit face au garçon.

« Je dois partir travailler, petit. Cela m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer et de patiner avec toi. »

« Moi aussi, Severus, » sourit l'enfant.

« Au revoir, Harry. Peut-être à une prochaine fois. »

« Au revoir. »

Et le serpentard s'éloigna du jeune garçon aux yeux d'émeraudes et partit pour Poudlard pour préparer sa salle de classe ainsi que ses cours du jour.

xXxXxXx

Harry avait dix ans. C'était Noël. Il patinait tout seul sur le lac gelé. Il faisait nuit. Son oncle et sa tante l'avaient mis dehors pour passer un merveilleux réveillon sans le monstre, comme ils aimaient l'appeler. Cela ne dérangeait pas le jeune garçon. Au moins, il n'était pas dans son placard. Il avait un peu froid mais il patinait pour se réchauffer.

Patiner. Il aimait cette activité et il attendait chaque année avec impatience que le temps se refroidisse suffisamment pour pouvoir aller faire quelques tours et pirouettes sur le lac du parc de Little Whining. Depuis sa rencontre avec Severus, il aimait cela. Il n'avait plus jamais revu l'homme en noir qui lui avait fait passer quelques instants inoubliables. Il avait eu l'impression d'exister pour quelqu'un pour la première fois et pas pour faire des corvées ou se faire frapper. Juste pour parler et faire un échange.

Il espérait pouvoir un jour le revoir. Il ne pouvait pas encore retourner à la patinoire puisqu'il n'avait pas d'argent mais il s'était promis que quand il serait adulte et qu'il aurait des sous, il y retournerait souvent pour espérer croiser l'homme et lui dire merci. Merci de lui avoir donner un aussi beau souvenir dans sa morne petite vie d'enfant.

Il sourit alors qu'il continuait à patiner en s'imaginant revoir l'homme et faire la course avec lui. Il n'avait pas de patins mais cela ne le gênait plus du tout. Il glissait sur la glace avec autant d'aisance que Severus le jour où il l'avait rencontrer. Il s'était entraîné durant des heures par pur plaisir et aussi nostalgie. Et peut-être promesse d'avenir, il voulait vraiment revoir Severus. Chaque année, il faisait une petite prière au Père Noël pour pouvoir le rencontrer à nouveau.

Son oncle et sa tante disaient toujours que le Père Noël ne venait jamais pour les monstres comme lui mais son institutrice disait aussi qu'il ne venait pas non plus pour les mauvais garçons comme Dudley. Alors il était tenté de croire que le Père Noël venait pour tout le monde. Et puis, ce ne serait pas la première fois que sa famille lui mente juste pour qu'il se taise et obéisse. Il avait l'habitude.

Il patina une bonne partie de la nuit avant de rentrer et dormir dans le garage puisqu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte de la maison. Son oncle la fermait toujours à double tour avant d'aller se coucher.

xXxXxXx

Harry regardait tout autour de lui avec des yeux émerveillés. Il était heureux. Il venait d'apprendre quelques semaines auparavant que la magie existait, qu'il était un sorcier. Bon, qu'il était célèbre aussi parce qu'il avait vaincu l'assassin de ses parents, mais de ce dernier point, il s'en fichait un peu. Le plus important, la nouvelle qui le garderait heureux pendant pas mal de jours, c'était qu'il serait loin des Dursley pendant dix mois entiers ! Plus de corvées, plus de coups, plus d'insultes, rien. Il aurait la paix ! Il pourrait s'amuser quand il le voudrait une fois l'école finie.

L'école... Poudlard était magnifique. Il ne l'avait vu que depuis le lac mais le château était gigantesque. Et il y avait plein de magie partout. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Des tableaux qui parlaient tout seul, des fantômes, un esprit frappeur, baguettes magiques et aliments curieux. Il se sentait enfin dans son élément, lui qui avait toujours rêvé de magie et de chevaliers au fil de ses lectures.

Il s'avança avec les autres premières années dans la Grande Salle pour, ce que le professeur McGonagall appelait, la cérémonie de la répartition. Le plafond magique était ... en fait, il portait bien son nom ! Harry en était émerveillé également. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une table qu'il identifia comme étant celle des professeurs. Il fit glisser son regard le long de celle-ci.

Son coeur manqua un battement. Etait-ce possible ? Là, l'homme était là. Severus. Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui ? Il n'en était pas certain. Il l'avait vu qu'une fois pendant deux petites heures, il avait oublié quelque peu son visage.

Il reporta son attention sur la dame qui les avait amenés ici et sur le chapeau qu'elle tenait. Le Choixpeau magique. Tout le monde passa sous l'artefact afin de déterminer sa maison pour les sept années à venir. Harry fut réparti à Serpentard, la maison du serpent, parce qu'il avait un peu d'ambition mais surtout parce qu'il était intelligent et rusé. Et qu'il avait passé les dernières années à survivre dans sa famille moldue.

Lorsque le banquet de début d'année fut terminé, tous les élèves retournèrent à leurs salles communes respectives et Harry rencontra son professeur référant, le professeur Snape. Et il était de plus en plus persuadé qu'il s'agissait de l'homme de la patinoire. Surtout depuis qu'il écoutait sa voix. Elle était exactement la même, comme dans ses souvenirs.

Au bout de deux semaines de cours à y réfléchir intensément, Harry prit la décision d'en avoir le coeur net et il partit pour le bureau de son professeur.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Mr Potter ? » dit l'homme au visage impassible, presque froid.

« Cela fait depuis la rentrée que je me pose une question, professeur, » dit le jeune garçon en se plaçant devant le bureau. « Et j'espère que vous pourriez m'aider. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » soupira le professeur. « Un problème à cause de votre célébrité sans doute ? Mr Potter n'a pas tout ce qu'il lui faut ? »

Harry déglutit difficilement devant les commentaires sarcastiques. L'homme lui en faisait voir depuis le premier cours mais il avait toujours ce petit espoir que cet homme froid soit celui qu'il avait rencontré.

« Rien de tout cela. Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'école non plus. C'est quelque chose de plus ... personnelle. »

« Quoi donc ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! »

« Est-ce que votre prénom est Severus ? »

Le professeur Snape fronça les sourcils.

« Oui. Et alors ? » répondit-il. « Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire que je me prénomme Severus. »

Harry fit un petit sourire alors que ses yeux étaient un peu plus brillant.

« Cela fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment, monsieur. Vous m'avez dit à l'époque que je pouvais vous appeler Severus. Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir appris à patiner. Cela a été le plus beau jour de ma vie et depuis je patine dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Cela me permet d'oublier un peu la dure réalité et de m'évader un peu. Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir aider à trouver une échappatoire. »

L'homme était figé les yeux écarquillés, sa plume suspendue au-dessus du parchemin.

xXxXxXx

Severus n'en revenait pas. Le petit garçon, l'orphelin qu'il avait rencontré quatre ans auparavant était Harry Potter. Il le regarda plus attentivement. Oui, les yeux étaient les mêmes. Cette même nuance d'émeraude qui l'avait perturbé à l'époque. Les yeux de Lily. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu à l'époque parce qu'il avait encore les traits de l'enfance. Il ne ressemblait pas à son père comme en cet instant. Il en était physiquement le portrait craché. Pourtant il était persuadé d'avoir eu affaire à l'époque à un enfant moldu. Harry Potter ne pouvait pas avoir été élevé chez des Moldus. Si ?

« C'est toi le petit Harry de la patinoire de Londres ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. C'est vous qui m'avez relevé quand je suis tombé et que je me suis cogné la tête. »

« J'ignorais qui tu étais à l'époque. Chez qui vis-tu ? »

« Chez mon oncle et ma tante. »

« Ta tante ? Pétunia ? »

« Vous la connaissez. »

« Je la connaissais, » soupira Severus en passant une main sur son visage. « Je suppose qu'elle est toujours aussi agréable en ce qui concerne les sorciers. »

« Elle n'a pas voulu me donner ma lettre de Poudlard, » avoua le garçon.

Le vieux serpentard se leva et se mit face au garçon. Il se souvenait de ce que le petit garçon lui avait à demi-mot révélé. Il avait souvent songé à lui en retournant à la patinoire mais il ne l'avait jamais revu.

« Est-ce que tout ce que tu m'as dit à l'époque était la vérité ? »

« Je ne mens jamais. Enfin sauf si dire la vérité pourrait m'apporter des ennuis avec les Dursley. Je préfère dans ces cas-là omettre certains faits. »

L'homme soupira et posa une main douce et rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. Il plongea son regard onyx dans les deux émeraudes. Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il glissa sa main fine et pale sur la joue pour mieux le regarder.

« Je ne sais pas si ta tante te l'a dit mais ... tu as les yeux de ta mère. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Sur ce point-là, tu peux me croire, Harry. J'étais l'un de ses amis. Et elle serait très contente d'apprendre que tu aimes patiner. Elle aimait elle aussi cette activité. »

Harry sourit en apprenant cela.

« Tante Pétunia ne me parle jamais de mes parents. En fait, elle m'interdit de poser des questions. »

Severus poussa son serpent vers une porte pour le mener dans un petit salon et il prépara un thé. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui et pourquoi, par Merlin, il vivait chez des Moldus alors qu'il était un fils de deux sorciers connus et, en plus, un fils de Lord. Et il apprit la vérité sur la vie du garçon depuis cette fameuse nuit d'halloween, dix années auparavant. Et le serpentard avait beaucoup de peine pour lui au point qu'il avait une raison supplémentaire d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec l'homme mort enterré depuis longtemps qu'était James Potter.

Depuis ce jour, Harry retourna régulièrement voir son professeur de potions. Ce dernier avait commencé à faire les démarches pour l'adopter et ainsi le sauver de griffes des Dursley. Le jeune serpent s'était même plié à un examen médical complet pour apporter dans le dossier des preuves des mauvais traitements qu'il subissait depuis son plus jeune âge. Cela prit du temps mais ils avaient une année scolaire entière pour que le dossier soit traité. Ils avaient le temps. Et ils en profitèrent pour apprendre à se connaître.

Severus lui parla de sa mère et lui montra de nombreuses photos. Et il le protégea également face aux vautours qui voulaient une interview du Survivant dès qu'ils avaient le malheur de sortir de Poudlard pour quelques courses et soucis administratifs. Le vieux serpentard commençait vraiment à s'attacher au jeune garçon. Il le voyait de plus en plus comme son fils et il en était très heureux. Et fier également quand Harry démontrait ses capacités et ses compétences dans son travail.

xXxXxXx

Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau à lire quelque ouvrage traitant de magie. Alors qu'il relevait la tête pour prendre sa tasse de thé au citron sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son regard bleu intense se porta sur l'horizon nocturne à travers la vitre. L'hiver était là et avait recouvert tout Poudlard d'un beau manteau blanc. Il vit, comme chaque année à cette saison, une silhouette glisser sur la surface du lac sous les rayons de la lune.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du vieux mage alors qu'il voyait à côté de son collègue et ami Severus une deuxième silhouette bien plus petite. Il devina qu'il s'agissait du jeune Harry Potter. Il avait soutenu le Serpentard dans ses démarches pour adopter son jeune protégé, d'autant plus quand il avait appris ce que le garçon subissait dans sa famille. Il avait même joué de ses relations sur le fait que le passé mangemort de Severus ne soit pas remis sur le tapis. Le vieux serpentard avait déjà très lourdement payé son erreur passée et il ne voulait plus que la paix. Et la présence du petit Harry auprès de lui avait rendu l'homme un peu plus heureux chaque jour même s'il le cachait relativement bien aux yeux de tous. Severus n'était pas homme à dévoiler ses sentiments en public.

Le directeur les regarda patiner sur la surface gelée pendant quelques instants avant de retourner à sa lecture. Il avait une bonne nouvelle sur son bureau pour les deux serpentards. Mais il allait la leur annoncer le lendemain. Cela passerait mieux comme cadeau de Noël, la réponse positive du Ministère...


End file.
